The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are many known pool cleaning devices. Some of the most popular devices include the automated cleaners which utilize the suction power of the pool equipment to remove dirt from a pool floor. Another common example is a pole mounted vacuum, which requires a user to physically position the cleaning instrument at an appropriate location along the pool body. More recently, there has been the advent of so called “leaf-eating” devices which are pole mounted, but also require the use of a garden hose to create enough suction to remove large accumulations of leaves from a pool that would otherwise clog a traditional vacuum system.
Although useful in their own right, each of these devices tends to be relatively expensive and also relies on an external source to perform their jobs. As such, utilization of these devices results in ongoing operating expenses in the form of electricity and/or pressurized water. Conversely, pure mechanically operated devices do not incur ongoing operating expenses, as they do not require a hose or vacuum to operate. However, these devices such as a pole mounted brush or a skim net, for example, are not designed to lift and capture debris located on the bottom of a pool. In many instances, when one or both of these devices are used, the debris is simply scattered and pushed about the pool floor.
Accordingly, the need exists for a mechanical pool cleaning device that can effectively remove debris from the bottom of a pool or other body of water, without suffering from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.